Frostspark Amatsumagatsuchi
The Frostspark Amatsumagatsuchi is an Elder Dragon and a subspecies of Amatsumagatsuchi. Description This Elder Dragon resembles the Amatsumagatsuchi of the Misty Peaks but differs in several aspects, Its body is white with faint light blue on top, while the bottom skin is a glowing yellow set of scales, its back fins connect to a set of wings made of ice, it also sports many ice spikes across its spine with electrical currents visible within and between them, when enraged, red marks will appear around its body, and the glowing yellow areas turn "glowing black". The face tendrils are shorter than Amatsu's while its horns are ice blue in color and sturdier, from which electricity comes off. Overdrive The overdrive form of this monster is among the strongest overdrive monsters, physical differences include longer ice wings, an electrocharged ice armor and longer tail. Ability-wise, instead of progressing from Thunder to Dragon and finally to Thunder Pole, it starts Thunder Pole, turns to Light in rage and to Frostspark in his 3rd stage. Frostspark Element is 100% Ice and 50% Thunder and creates hard ice chunks charged with green sparks. Later on it will take on a fourth stage exclusive to this variant, utilizing the Tenshou element, it will cover its entire armor in a Tenshou shield which seems to lower after killing an amount of Dragon Ice Walkers. Abilities The most interesting ability of this monster is to seemingly resurrect dead humans and wyverians, how is this done is not known, but the guild works hard in the search for a scientific explanation, undeads raised by Frostspark Amatsu are grouped as Dragon Ice Walkers, there are several undead variants, such as Revenants, Chargers, Huntcorpses and Berserks. Frostspark Amatsu is always protected by a water barrier and can be forcefully put to sleep, much like Amatsu, but in rage mode small ice shards will float around the barrier which cause damage over time. It has the ability to attack with Water and Ice elements at all times, along with Thunder, which gets replaced with Dragon in Rage, and Thunder Pole at the second stage of Rage, all of these attacks cause their respective blights. Attacks Has all of Amatsu's attacks including combined versions with other elements and new attacks: *Raise the Dead: Emits a powerful roar and beams of electricity strike the earth, from which Dragon Ice Walkers will spawn. *Thunderforce: Faces a target and charges at very high speed while covered in a barrier of thunder, dragon or Thunder Pole. *Command Undead: Using a roar with different pitches and sequences, it can command the Dragon Ice Walkers, with actions such as flanking, frontal assault or converge. *Death Breath: A breath attack with one or more elements. *Death Beam: A beam attack from its mouth, using thunder, dragon or thunder pole, this leaves the monster open to attacks for some seconds, but it can kill a hunter at full health. *Frostspark Twister: Ascends to the cloudy sky, after a few seconds a massive water/ice beam will come from the sky and hit the area, forming a water twister with ice shards floating around that sends hunters flying across the area. *Rage: Gains extra speed, movility and aggresivity. Third Stage Rage Mode Only: *Dragon Possession: A beam hits a random hunter, this is essentially the monster's Pin attack, if sucessfull, the hunter will gain Attack and Defense buffs for a short time, if failed, the hunter will have trouble controlling himself, and attacks that hit other hunters will cause damage. *Dragon Thunderforce: Similar to the Thunderforce, except it is always done with Thunder Pole at this point, Sweeps around several times while repeatedly striking targets. *Winter Fall: Breathes massive amounts of icy particles into the sky which will increase ferocity of Undeads and give the monster better flying abilities. *Sweep Beam: Sweeps the Death Beam around, covering a larger ground. *Frostspark Hurricane: Similar to the Twister, but now the beam stays for longer, so does the massive hurricane that replaces the twister and Frostspark Amatsu comes down flying around the area while using a Thunder Pole barrier. Fourth Stage (Overdrive) Only: *Tenshou Cannon: A barrage of Tenshou energy balls. *Tenshou Spear Rain: Sends several "spears" of Tenshou element to the sky which then fall down over the area. *Beam Spin: Spins in the area while shooting a beam from its mouth. *Tenshou Heavenstrike: Performs the Frostspark Hurricane adding Tenshou spear rain and cannon, and ends it with a high frequency roar that damages hunters. Quest There are 2 quests for this monster, Normal and Story, both taking place in G-Rank. Normal Quest: Rage of the Winter Client: Wyverian Guild Grandmaster Reward: 540.000z Objective: Hunt Frostspark Amatsumagatsuchi. Difficulty: G-8 Stars Description: We can't allow this abomination to live any longer, the amount of lives it has taken and brought back as slaves are quickly rising, you are the only hunter capable of ending with such beasts, you will be rewarded properly. Story Quest: Rise of the Winter Lord Client: Wyverian Guild Grandmaster Reward: *To be discussed after the Quest is done* Objective: *Undisclosed* Difficulty: G-8 Red Stars Description: Hunter, we hope you enjoyed your days of easy hunts after our last special mission, but now we will have to rely on your skills once again, pleace come to the Grandmaster immediately. The Story quest starts in a bigger area where the hunter will be faced with an initial choice, go face Frostspark Amatsu directly or fight through hordes of Dragon Ice Walkers to cut off one of its attack sources. If one chooses to fight the dragon directly, a cinematic will play with the dragon raising more undeads and then locking the fighting area in icy walls, if one chooses to fight the undead horde, the cinematic will show the dragon fighting a group of hunters at the distance and the army of undead advancing towards the player's. This is one of the few quests in which the player may be aided by NPC hunters, or in this case, an army of Guild Knights, those who survive the undead onslaught in case that was the path chosen will aid the player against the Dragon, but if the player chose to fight the dragon directly only a few will follow the player and will die encased in ice, the ones that stayed behind will die facing the horde. Overdrive Quest: Dead Simple Client: Man in Revenant Armor Reward: 800.000z Objective: Take on Frostspark Amatsumagatsuchi (Overdrive) Description: If you pull this off, i'll open a shop where you'll be able to craft armor from the undead and allow you to hunt even stronger creatures. This quest follows the normal quest's rules. Equipment Equipment made from Frostspark Amatsu materials, surprisingly, doesn't resemble the Misty Peaks Amatsu equipment, instead, it is similar in appareance to Fatalis equipment. *Detailed Equipment to be done* The armor has several glowing patches that change color depending on the player's health, from yellow at full health to black when fainting, and green when you have more health than what you started the quest with, this seems to be tied to the armor's unique skill, which increases elemental damage and affinity as your health decreases (and lowers when your health is recovered). Base Weapons except for the Bowguns have multiple elements, deciding which one to inflict depending on what will do most damage, while upgraded weapons first exchange thunder with dragon and then dragon with Thunder Pole. The Bowguns are capable of loading a special type of Ammo that fire a beam, these bullets have extreme recoil and some time must pass before firing another bullet, to prevent the weapons from breaking. Notes *Like some of my other creations, this Monster has an Overdrive form, which will be added to this page later, overdrive forms shouldn't be taken as part of the lore unless otherwise stated. *How the laser stays in place with Amatsu not firing it during rage is currently unknown. *The Dragon Ice Walkers are heavily inspired by the Others from A Song of Ice and Fire, also called White Walkers in the TV Series Game of Thrones. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon